Satoko's Weeaboo Con Horror Stories
Satoko's Weeabo Con Horror Stories is a series of stories about Satoko Samo in anime conventions Post-Tsunami Con After my father died, me and my mom, she cosplayed as Fem!England came to a con to help ease the stress, I held my Japan (Kiku Honda) plushie, bad idea, when I was with mom in a shop, she bought a Sakura plush to go with my Sasuke plush doll, and when my mom felt there was no one in her hand, I was gone, A weeaboo was chasing me, she tried to get my Japan plush toy off me, she wanted it saying "I want it! You're too young to be liking Hetalia! I WILL HAVE KIKU-CHAN! GIVE HIM TO ME!" I was crying and bawling, clutching the plush of my favorite Hetalia character, Japan, I tried to save him until a Vietnamese con-goer which we will call K, came to me and the weeaboo, he comforted me, he was around 13, he warned the weeaboo which we will call KHPS (Stands for Kiku Honda Plush Stealer), she refused to give in, "But, I want the doll, it's kawaii, I should have it to myself, She can't have it!" I cried louder and screamed, "MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY HELP ME! GIVE ME BACK JAPAN, HE'S MINE!" I jumped on KHPS and bit her hand, she released the doll, I was still sobbing, K went in the shop and got me Sakuma Drops to calm me down, my mom came out to see KHPS lying on the floor and K comforting me, She asked him, "What happened?" then I pointed to KHPS saying, "She almost stole my Japan plushie! Get the police!" she saw the toy in KHPS' hand, she demanded to give the toy back, But she refused and said, "But, IT'S MINE! I WANT HIM!" Then K said in Vietnamese "You're a liar, give that little girl back her stuffed toy, Don't take things off younger children, it's not very nice!" then he bit her hand to released the plush doll, my mom praised K for helping me and said, "That Japan plush was given to my daughter to deal with pain of losing her father to the Tohoku Tsunami." Then we continued our con in peace, we took a break and got something to eat, then we saw a woman, she was dressed up as Alma Wade, she apologized for KHPS' behavior, it was her mother "Look, I'm sorry for my daughter's behavior, I understand that you need your Japan plush doll to deal with pain of losing your daddy, I was totally unaware of this, please forgive me." We forgave her and after that, we got photos taken, we were hugged, complimented, then we went home. Story 1: Middle School It was a middle school trip, a weeaboo in my class annoyed and frightened cosplayers, she was banned right after this, when we went back, my teacher found out she got pornographic America-Japan dojins and fanart, It was f***ing disgusting and I was screaming and sobbing, I stayed off school for a week since that day, her mom came over to apologize and not knowing she has the porn, but then I found out the weeaboo stole my Kiku plush, MY F***ING KIKU PLUSH! One day later, I threatened her to give it back, and she refused, she claimed it was hers, but I screamed "IT'S MY KIKU PLUSH, IT HAS MY NAME ON THE SEWN-ON TAG! GIVE IT BACK TO ME!" The teacher came and snatched out of her hands and gave it back to me, then I talked wi a few boys. Story 2 In Junior year, me and Sachiko went to an Anime con, we met the actors, we cosplayed as 2p!Nyotalia!Japan and Nyo!China respectively, we gotten compliments, hugs, and got interviewed, until one weeaboo annoyed a TF2 cosplay group, they were around 20-22, so I had to lend a hand, the weeaboo showed them a c***py OC, demon-wolf, Japanese, paired with everyone, and what really annoyed me, when me and Sachiko were buying Manga for a friend's birthday, she demanded that I give them to her, but I called security, and we continued and met up with the TF2 cosplay group, they were so nice! Story 3 I was at the convention, just a day before Toshio was born, I was heavily pregnant, I cosplayed as Fem!Sebastian, even though the baby bump ruined it, with complete tailcoat, vest, white shirt, tie, shoes, and leather skirt, which was what I wearing when Toshio was born, I wasn't making this up, my midwife Angela, who is my friend from school, and then this hambeast comes up and says "Are you gonna have a kawaii yaoi baby?" she asked me, then me and Angela nodded our heads and backed away gently, then we bought a few anime toys to use for the new baby, then when we are walking back, the b**** them glomped me, but I used both of my hands to stop damage to the new baby, I then told her off by saying "Don't glomp me! I'm f***ing pregnant, don't glomp pregnant women, you can miscarriage their unborn baby!" Then I walked away, then today, I went in labour in the con with and talking with mom, then I was drove to the hospital, and that ended it for today Story 4 We had to commerate our victory in the Team Fortress 2 World Tourament, we invited the teams that didn't cheat or were mean, me and the teams gotten compliments, hugs, and it was plain awesome, until one weeaboo saw me and the Scout cosplayer kissing, yes, I was dating my team's Scout, who was Kenji, my boyfriend, she then jumped on us, I begged her to get off and we didn't allow glomps, but one of the Chinese team members helped me out, we sat down and got something to eat, it was fun to meet the Chinese team, and were like best friends, then the weeaboo sat on the same table as me, Ai, Sachiko, Kenji, Akira, and Moriko, the weeaboo kept saying "YAOI~!" and other weird s***, and once we and the Chinese team finished, we got up and walked away slowly, she really annoyed us until one of the Chinese members reported staff about her groping my breasts during a photoshoot with the other teams, except UK-Italy, which we didn't invite, snd she was banned from going near any Team Fortress 2 cosplayers for the rest of the con, it was an awesome con aside from the weeaboo annoying us. Story 5 It happened again, I was going to Anime Expo, I cosplayed as 2p!Fem!Japan, and Toshio cosplayed as Pikachu, it was fun, we gotten compliments, hugs, until we met a 14-year old Sakura Haruno cosplayer Monika from Germany to help her 25-year old brother, Josef, who cosplayed the BLU Medic from Team Fortress 2, because an obese Sailor Moon cosplayer was on him, Toshio was going shopping, he bought Anime T-shirts, a plush doll of Sebastian from Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler), but another weeaboo harrassed to give him the plush doll, the other weeaboo tried to physically take the plush doll off him but reported her behavior to staff, I got the obese b**** off him, offered him a glass of water and medical treatment, and he and his sister went with us throughout the con. Story 6 I was cosplaying again, me as 2p!Fem!Japan and my boyfriend as China from Hetalia, Me and my boyfriend Kenji were playing with the Sebastian and Ciel dolls we just got, I was playing with, then some weeb, which I will call Derp-san, she snatched both dolls and she yelled "What are you doing?!" Then I looked at her saying "What do you mean?" Then this s***ty w**** grabbed my breasts saying "Your breasts! YOU CAN'T COSPLAY AS ANYONE WITH A SMALL BUST, YOU ARE THE S***TIEST NYOTALIA COSPLAY I'VE EVER SEEN AND HE CAN'T COSPLAY AS CHINA, HE'S TOO TALL!" then I, beat the living s*** out of her, I got the dolls and made Kenji hold them, I then stomped on her face, when security came over to see the commotion Kenji explained I had autism and Schizoaffective disorder, as a result of having Schizoaffective disorder, I easily got upset and angry, and I was diagnosed with it at 15 years old, then I pulled her to staff, demanding her to be kicked, I told her what she did and said, she was bruised up and down, and she was also bleeding from my boot, then Kenji came up to me and gave me the Ciel doll, which I hugged. Story 7 Me and the friends who went with me to the TF2 World Tournament, we displayed as the characters we used, Our Medic cosplayer Ai, bought her calligraphy set with her, she held on to Shinji, our Heavy cosplayer, then this Team Fortress 2 yaoi fangirl squealing "KAWAIIIIIIIII!" she ran towards me and my friends, we sat down, She then bought out her calligraphy set, then started painting a koi fish and flowers, then the same week that chased us, she then snatched her calligraphy set, then looked at it in disgust, "Ugh, how unkawaii, Medic-kun, draw hot yaoi or something!" then ripped it out of her pages, Ai is a very shy and sensitive girl, she's very fond of East Asian calligraphy and found comfort from it, the thing the b**** did almost made her cry, then I helped Ai to paint a new portrait, she then hold hands with our Heavy cosplayer, Shinji, then our Spy cosplayer, Moriko, then she said "I'm just gonna buy some drinks, and some sushi, I'll be right back!" then she went to the food and drink court, then came back with sushi and Ramune, Moriko bought the strawberry flavour for Ai as she was allergic to grapes and we feared an allergic reaction would be caused is she drank the grape flavor, Shinji had the grape flavour, but downed it with water so he could kiss Ai, then we ate our sushi, the con had free Wi-Fi, so we bought our computers to play TF2, then the weeb looked over Ai's shoulder, she then started getting upset, Then our Demoman cosplayer, Setsuko, demanded to leave Ai and Shinji alone, the weeaboo threw a fit, Ai then his behind Shinji, she hated loud noise, and started sobbing uncontrollably, as I consoled her, then I took her to a stall, she bought a plush of Ciel and Sebastian, it calmed her down, then we went back, then turned off the laptops, then went to a seating area, then we played Team Fortress 2, again, Moriko asked me what did I do on Team Fortress 2, I said that I shot down many enemies and had fun., after a few minutes of having photos taken, we went home and encountered s***cake, she tried to drag Ai away from her, claiming she will be the "kawaiiest yaoi" she tried to run, but had the stride of a short, petite, Medic cosplayer, then Shinji grabbed her, then held her bridal style, then put her down. Story 8 We encountered some s***ty, Final Combat cosplayers, they claim TF2 ripped final Combat off, the friends I bought to the TF2 match was with me, we cosplayed as the characters we used in the TF2 World Tourament with me, The rules were, stay together, don't glomp, don't buy food from other people, and see any weeaboos, contact staff, we encountered the Final Combat cosplay group, they were the rudest Chinese cosplayers I've ever met, they claim Final Combat is beeter than Team Fortress 2, we saw the Chinese TF2 team and asked them for help, the one who used the Scout, Wei Chong, said Team Fortress 2 is also playable in China, I saw they didn't have a Medical cosplayer, the Medical is this annoying Japanese-British moe girl from Final Combat, and their Rocket cosplayer pulled Ai by the arm, saying that she could be their Medical cosplayer, she says "I like cosplaying as the Medic from TF2! I don't want to cosplay as moe b****!" as she tried to run, she hid behind Shinji, then I sat down with the team, Ai was the only female in the tournament to use the Medic, she also received sexist remarks, saying that she can't play Team Fortress 2, and should play Final Combat because two or three of their classes are women, Ai finds comfort from playing Team Fortress 2, then this stupid FC Sniper decides to say "TF2 ripped of Final Combat, they should be sued!", Wait, that is the Chinese team that was rejected because they bought in their laptops containing Final Combat and not TF2, then their Fatman cosplayer tells me to "But, it's the truth, Final Combat is better than Team Fortress 2!" then Ai said "Nuh-uh, TF2 was released in 2007, Final Combat was released in 2011, so that ripped off TF2." She explained, then the FC Sniper cosplayer put down the fake rifle she used as a prop, ran over to Ai and tried to hit her, Ai then stopped the attempted attack by holding her hand, then we walked away Story 9 Okay, instead of cosplaying as anime or TF2, we decided to display Marvel or DC characters, I cosplayed as Fem!Loki, Kenji as Captain America, Shinji as Iron Man, and Ai as Catwoman, Toshio and Hanako went with as Batman and Spider-Girl did well until we encountered this one weeaboo, she asked "What anime are you from?" I said "Um, we are cosplaying as Marvel characters, We decided that we cosplayed because I liked comics as a little girl----" then she yelled "THAT'S NOT ANIME, GET OUT OF THIS CONVENTION, ANIME ONLY!" Ai worked very hard to earn that cosplay, and it was her best one, "NO BAKA AMERICAN COMIC COSPLAYING ALLOWED!" She screamed as she owned the convention, It was madness, Then I saw Ai yelled at her, when she yelled at that tone of voice, it was the first time, I just died lol-ing, she said "Go back to hamburger land, b****!" Then I yelled "You've been Loki'd!" While in hysterics she ended up screaming "You're Baka American comic books and cosplay are unkawaii and unsugoi!" Shinji then yelled "Oh, shut up!" Story 10 I was selling my WWII thriller manga, Scorpion Royale, made by me, it's pretty much Axis and Allied soldiers killing each other, I'm not a Neo-Nazi or anything, I really love making manga set in WWII, it's kind of a hobby, I love history, so I apologise to any Germans who are reading this, me, Josef and Angela were selling the manga in a convention in an 18+ Guro panel, the whole set cost 2,000¥, while one book cost 100¥, this weeaboo, came up, she got one of the boxsets, then had the yen, "I would like this kawaii-desu box set!" Then Angela said "We're not allowed to sell this to anyone under the age of 18, and plus, you're only 14, It is very bloody and graphic" she thought it was a Yaoi due to one of the American soldiers wrapping his arms around the main Japanese protagonist, Hideki Tsuji "But it's has kawaii boy sex!" Josef then said "No, it does not, it's a guro thriller, and plus, how did you get here? 18 or over only!", I also used my Japan doll and Toshio to attract and advertise it, We allowed Toshio to come because he was good at advertising products. Story 11 Have I mentioned that my family line, the Shako Family, has been here at the very start of 660 BC? Well, this weeaboo, who has never seen a Japanese before, we were at an anime convention, I bought over Toshio who sat in my lap, playing with his Shadow the Hedgehog plushie, and when me and Toshio were speaking to each other about WW2, he then went off to play with Eva and Carlos, Josef's daughter, and Angela's son, I saw Josef and Angela, their wife and husband respectively, sat, and we just chatted away, then this hambeast of a weeaboo sat next to me, she smelled like she forgot to take a shower, she looked at me and squealed, I held my Kiku plush, which I use as a security blanket, she then squealed "OMG! ARE YOU JAPANESE?! KAWAII-DESU-NYA-POCKY-NIHON!" Then I gave a polite "Hai." Then she squealed, then carried me, Josef and Angela ran after her I was bought to 5 weebs, 1 were male, They greeted themselves as Yuki-chan, Boku-chan, Poke-chan, Yaoi-chan, and Desu-chan, "DESU, How is Japan like?! SQUEEE! KONNICHIWA! MOSHI MOSHI! KAWAII-DESU! DESU DESU!" squealed Poke-chan, I started yelling in Japanese to get someone to help me, then Boku-chan asked me "Tell us your kawaii ancestry." I then said "WWII, 14th Year of Shōwa to the 20th Year of Shōwa, my great grandfather was a sniper, he had two children, one of them is my grandfather, his family suffered a lot during WWII, but my great-aunt, she died in 1945 at the age of six, was there to entertain the family, she knew of most of the Japanese war atrocities-----" I was cut off by Yuki-chan saying "Japan didn't torture people (See Unit 731 for more details), Pearl Harbour wasn't Japan's fault, and Japan didn't do anything wrong." and all the other stuff about WWII-era Japan a weeaboo would say, holy s***, my great-grandfather wanted peace, but was forced into war, Then Yuki-chan said "The Nagasaki and Hiroshima bombings were so hawt! It was sexual rape from Alfred-kun to Nihon-kun! Squeeeee! HETALIA! SQUEEEEEEEEE!" Oh, my, f***ing god, my great-grandmother and great-aunt died in the Nagasaki bombing while one of my great-grandfather's comrades died in the Hiroshima bombing, I don't like people saying stuff like that about the Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombing, then they squealed about yaoi and yuri, security guards came, I was in hysterics when Josef asked if I was okay, then I explained that they offended me by saying the Nagasaki and Hiroshima bombings were rape, said the usual things weeaboos would say about Japan's involvement in WWII, and they harassed me, Toshio, Eva, and Carlos came, as well as Monika II, guards told them off, Angela then went to one of the dealer stalls and bought an Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie plush dolls, they calmed me down, and they grabbed my hand, then we decide to get autographs, then I saw them, I was holding onto Josef, even though he was married, Louise let him comfort me, then I was the weeaboos, they yelled that I didn't deserve to be Japanese and they said that they should be Japanese. A weeaboo abducts me, then shoves me in the women's bathroom, where four other weeaboos were, they said some horrible stuff, including about the Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombings, and claimed Japan didn't do anything wrong (Look up Japanese War Atrocities) and they get kicked out and say I don't deserve to be Japanese. Story 12 My son, he was only six, this male weeaboo, when he asked to go to the toilet, it wasn't too crowded, When I saw Toshio didn't come out, I asked permission to get into the men's bathroom, I saw this larda**, Toshio was cosplaying as a gijinka Vaporeon, he was whimpering, he yelled "MOM! somebody!" Then he took of the jeans Toshio used, it exposed his genitalia, he was blushing, then he attempted to lick them, Toshio kicked him, he was screaming, then I kicked him from the back of the head, my butler came in, Toshio was a wreck, this weeaboo attempted to rape my son! I called police and the man was arrested, since that convention, Takashi, my butler, would always take Toshio to the bathroom, I never let Toshio go for the rest of the convention, he was too scared to leave my side. Male seen sexually assaults my six-year old son Toshio, and gets arrested. Story 13 We had a outside, Japanese traditional anime convention, with lanterns and it was dark, Me and Toshio, my friends went with us, we went in kimonos for the women and yukata for them men, being very traditional we are, we had fans and lanterns, I can't wait, when we are at this, not many people were in kimono or yukata, this hambeast came up to us, she was wearing a poorly made shirt with the word YAOI scribbled on it, she said "OMG! ARE YOU NIHONESE?!" She said, then Toshio tugged on my arm, "Mom, I have to pee" then I said "Okay" then he went off to the nearest toilet, then he came out, "Hello?! Are you Nihonese?!" She said, quite annoyed, "Satoko, can we watch the lanterns and play with the kids?!" My friend Sachiko said, I then agreed and sat down, I then got out my Sebastian doll, I'm not a woman-child, I just love anime, then we walked off to look at the dancing women, then I got slapped in the face, the hambeast, which I will car Tub of Lard, slapped me, "Are you Nihonese?!" Then I looked and yelled "HAI! WHAT THE F***!" Then she said "Tsundere~" s***! I'm screwed! once the dance was over, we went back into one of the tents. Story 14 This story is kind of NSFW, nudity, I apologize to anyone reading it, from Satoko I cosplayed as Trafalgar D. Water Law, or just Trafalgar Law from One Piece, he is pretty d*** popular among women, my son went in his yukata, we were walking about the con until we noticed this hambeast, which I will call "Lulu", she went up to me and started fondling me, when she noticed that she fondled my breasts she said "Law-kun's a girl now! KAWAII" she took off my Heart Pirates hoodie and the undershirt I included, she then ripped, off, my, f***ing, bra, exposing my J-cup breasts then she unbuttoned my jeans and took off my underwear, exposing the genitals, I was on my menstrual cycle, so the blood got everywhere, a guard noticed, he firmly told her to give me back my cosplay or get kicked out, she refused, Toshio handed me a Mao suit that be bought along with him and a pair of shorts, I covered my breasts with it, then the guard snatched it out and he lead me to a bathroom where now put my cosplay back on, she then ran screaming into the toilets and began fondling me, but this time, she didn't remove my cosplay, thank god, I then kicked her then ran off, I ran to another area with Toshio, I then bumped into Kenji and I told him someone was after me, He then held me tight, the weeb found him, she put her hand, on his crotch, then he kicked her, he told her off by saying that was disgusting to do that and she complained and whined. Then we walked away from her and left the con, I love the character Trafalgar Law, but I don't think I might be to cosplay his Pre-Time Skip self, shudder I sincerely apologise and any one reading it, that low-life piece of f***ing s*** decided to show her perverted side to the world Story 15 I was with a Taiwanese South Italy cosplay and his girlfriend, who was a Trafalgar Law cosplayer, with the hoodie, jeans, and hat, the South Italy cosplayer, which I will name Chai-kun, as Chai was his surname, and the Law cosplayer Mai-chan, as Mai was her surname, Chai-kun was allergic to tomatoes, severely, and cosplaying a character that loves tomatoes, wasn't easy for him, because of weeaboos, now Mei-chan, was extremely timid, she was also pregnant with Chai-kun's son, she actually almost got raped at the convention, the weeb that almost raped her, which I will call Desu-Desu, she was pulled into the bathroom by him, thinking she was a boy, she yelled "NANKING!" to get help, some knew what she meant by, and a few cosplayers went into the bathroom, they found her with her jeans dropped to knee level, a Luffy cosplayer helped her while a Nami cosplayer called security, Chai-kun and me were walking with Toshio, we found the same Luffy cosplayer walking to us with Mai-chan, we said thank you to her and she left, we encountered her again, the Luffy cosplayer, she was Vietnamese, we will call her Dao, Dao was one of my fans, she was calm, endearing, and yet shy, her English wasn't great, she had one daughter, just 2-years old, Thi-Thi, very shy girl, and we encountered the weeb again and she prepared to glomp Dao, but I quickly got Dao and Thi-Thi away. Story 16 ONE PIECE EXPO! OMG! I went with Kenji, me, and Toshio, a family day out, I cosplayed as Trafalgar Law, again, Toshio as Chopper, and Kenji-kun as Ace, sexiest Ace cosplayer, EVER!, They're was this homophobic couple and their overdeveloped c**shot of a weeb, My breasts were concealed by the coat I used, my long hair was in the hat, so they thought I was a boy, so they thought Kenji was a homosexual, they started calling him a queer, and the weeb said "HOMO!", then I screamed that I was a girl not a boy, and took off the coat, I wore a tanktop underneath, so my breasts weren't bare and the weeb, who was male and he yelled "BREASTS!", then I put it back on, Toshio yelled "RUN!", and we ran, until we met up with a group of Korean cosplayers, we had their pictures taken with them, I cosplayed as most male One Piece characters, I'm actually not allowed to cosplay Nami or Robin, the bust size match, but I gave a the Imperial boys an erection, so no, Toshio is just so cute as Chopper, he really is, I had a nodachi and s***, AWE-SOME!, then the weeb appeared with three others, then cornered me and took the coat off, and attempted to take my tanktop off, unfortunately, I forgot to put a bra on , the under age perv started squeezing, I yelled "GANGRAPE!", then police caught them, they confessed, saying that they just couldn't resist fondling a girl's breasts, I put the coat back on, and went off with Kenji-san and Toshio-kun, note to self, never tell your gender to perverted b*******s, Well, at least it wasn't revealing, I loved going to there, I met a Luffy cosplayer, he is awesome and sweet, he called me the "sexiest Fem!Law cosplayer since forever." Story 17 Okay, A weeaboo harassed me to get my phone number in Taiwan, my tours are not available in South Korea and China due to strong hatred against Japan and the last time I visited South Korea, I almost killed a nationalist for accusing me of the comfort women issue and demanded I apologize, I was sleeping in hotel room with Toshio, It was 3 o'clock, he was reading manga, I think it was Shingeki no Kyojin, I didn't mind though, then I woke up, then we heard a crash and this hambeast came in, she glomped me, she was about 6'2 and weighed possibly 200 pounds and I was about 5'7, "KAWAII! I WANT YOUR SUGOI PHONE NUMBER!" Look, I had to take contraceptive pills because my period pains were extremely painful, and she landed right on the private area and I started hissing in pain, and Toshio came up saying "What are you doing?", he could see me hissing in pain and, Toshio called staff and she was kicked out of my room. Story 18 I had many of my plush toys with me, including Jibanyan, I just got into Yo-Kai Watch, which is like Pokemon, but very different, Levi, Armin, Eren, Jean, Law, Luffy, and Sebastian, Attack on Titan is huge in Japan they tend to fuse it into people's everyday lives, I went to a convention with Toshio, who brought Shadow with him, the Jibanyan doll is Toshio's, but he is not Yokai Watch-mad, while doing this a huge weeaboo nerd, he grabbed my Eren plush and asked if it was mine, I said yes, he said "But girls aren't supposed to like explicit anime like Shingeki no Kyojin, girls are supposed to like cute and adorable anime, I wanna trade, I got many plush dolls a girl would like!" And I said no, I snatched it off him, and he tried taking it back but, I kicked him in the testicles, no regrets, and me and Toshio got out of there.Category:Stories